Every new generation of integrated circuits with increased operating frequency, performance and the higher level of large scale integration have underscored the need for back-end semiconductor manufacturing to increase the heat management capability within an encapsulated package. It is well acknowledged that when a semiconductor device becomes denser in term of electrical power consumption per unit volume, heat generated is also increases correspondingly. More and more packages are now designed with an external heat sink or heat slug to enhance the ability of heat being dissipated to the package ambient environment. As the state of the art progresses, the ability to adequately dissipate heat is often a constraint on the rising complexity of package architecture design, smaller footprint, higher device operating speed and power consumption.
Modern electronics, such as smart phones, personal digital assistants, location based services devices, enterprise class servers, or enterprise class storage arrays, are packing more integrated circuits into an ever shrinking physical space with expectations for decreasing cost. Contemporary electronics expose integrated circuits and packages to more demanding and sometimes new environmental conditions, such as cold, heat, and humidity requiring integrated circuit packages to provide robust thermal management structures.
As more functions are packed into the integrated circuits and more integrated circuits into the package, more heat is generated degrading the performance, the reliability, and the lifetime of the integrated circuits. As more circuitry is packed into the integrated circuits, the integrated circuit generates more radiated energy called electromagnetic interference (EMI). Unlike heat, EMI should not be dissipated to the environment but its energy should be absorbed by the system back to a ground plane. Another consequence of continued integration, the number of input/output (I/O) may increase to cause increases to the width and length of the integrated circuit package. These increased dimensions make the large integrated circuit package prone to warpage to cause manufacturing, yield, reliability, and functional problems.
Numerous technologies have been developed to meet these requirements. Some of the research and development strategies focus on new package technologies while others focus on improving the existing package technologies. Research and development in the existing package technologies may take a myriad of different directions.
One proven way to reduce cost is to use mature package technologies with existing manufacturing methods and equipments. Paradoxically, the reuse of existing manufacturing processes does not typically result in the reduction of package dimensions. Existing packaging technologies struggle to cost effectively meet the ever-demanding thermal, EMI, and structural requirements of today's integrated circuits and packages.
Most integrated circuit devices use molded plastic epoxy as an epoxy mold compound (EMC) for protecting package. But the poor heat dissipation property of EMC sometimes leads to device malfunctions. Some approaches use external heat sinks but do not help with EMI or warpage problems. Other approaches use internal heat sinks or spreaders but do not mitigate both EMI and warpage problems.
Thus, a need still remains for an integrated circuit package system providing low cost manufacturing and improved yield for the integrated circuit package. In view of the ever-increasing need to save costs and improve efficiencies, it is more and more critical that answers be found to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.